the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Small Fry (film)
| starring = Tom Hanks Tim Allen Joan Cusack Don Rickles Estelle Harris Wallace Shawn John Ratzenberger Teddy Newton Angus MacLane Jane Lynch Timothy Dalton | music = Henry Jackman | editing = Torbin Xan Bullock | studio = | distributor = Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures | released = | runtime = 7 minutes | country = United States | language = English }} Toy Story Toons: Small Fry is a 2011 Pixar computer animated short directed by Angus MacLane. It premiered with the theatrical release of The Muppets on November 23, 2011. Small Fry is the second short in the Toy Story Toons series, based on the characters from the Toy Story feature films. The short involves Buzz getting trapped at a fast food restaurant, where there is a support group for discarded kids' meal toys from over the years, with a kids' meal toy version of Buzz taking his place. Plot One night at fast food chicken restaurant Poultry Palace, Bonnie is disappointed to receive a Zurg belt buckle as her kids' meal toy, as the restaurant ran out of Mini Buzz Lightyear toys. In a nearby display cabinet, a Mini Buzz Lightyear complains to a Mini Zurg that they will never be played with, but Mini Zurg prefers to stay. After eating, Bonnie goes to play in the ball pit with Rex and Buzz Lightyear, whom she brought along. Seizing a chance to be played with, Mini Buzz sneaks out of the display cabinet, climbs into the ball pit and pulls Buzz under the balls to take his place. Bonnie's mother packs the toys in her bag, unaware that Mini Buzz was not the real Buzz. Mini Buzz successfully fools Rex into thinking he is the real Buzz and that he was shrunk by the plastic in the ball pit, though when they return home, the other toys instantly realize he is an imposter. Meanwhile, Buzz emerges from the balls and discovers he was left behind at the restaurant, which is now closed. While trying to escape, Buzz discovers a storage room where a support group for abandoned fast food toys is being held, led by a mermaid toy named Neptuna. The support group think Buzz is another victim of abandonment and he is forced to take part in the meeting. During a reenactment therapy session, Buzz meets Gary Grappling Hook, a toy grappling hook and a member of the group, and he uses him to escape. Back at Bonnie's house, the other toys demand Mini Buzz to reveal Buzz's whereabouts, and then begin devising a plan to break into Poultry Palace and save him. However, Buzz soon finds his way home and returns, confronting Mini Buzz about his behavior. Mini Buzz is then seen at the support group opening up to the others, with Buzz now accompanying him as his sponsor. In a post-credits scene, Mini Zurg is left with the electronic belt buckle as his sole companion, much to his delight. Voice cast * Tim Allen as Buzz Lightyear * Teddy Newton as Mini Buzz Lightyear * Tom Hanks as Woody * Joan Cusack as Jessie * Estelle Harris as Mrs. Potato Head * Wallace Shawn as Rex * John Ratzenberger as Hamm * Jane Lynch as Neptuna * Angus MacLane as T-Bone, Super Pirate, Funky Monk, Gary Grappling Hook * Timothy Dalton as Mr. Pricklepants * Peter Sohn as Recycle Ben * Emily Hahn as Bonnie * Lori Alan as Bonnie's mom, Tae-Kwon Doe * Josh Cooley as Cashier, Lizard Wizard * Jess Harnell as Mini Zurg, Vlad the Engineer * Bret Parker as DJ Blu-Jay * Emily Forbes as Roxy Boxy * Kitt Hirasaki as Nervous Sys-Tim * Carlos Alazraqui as Koala Kopter * Bob Bergen as Condorman * Jason Topolski as Ghost Burger, Pizza Bot * Jim Ward as Franklin Production notes The "Condorman" toy is a reference to the 1981 Disney live-action comedy/adventure film Condorman; in an interview, director Angus MacLane said, "I'm hoping for a very small sub-set of the Disney animation fans to be stoked that there is actually a Condorman toy. Maybe it will stir up some buzz about a gritty re-boot." Release This short premiered with the theatrical release of The Muppets, on November 23, 2011. Home media As of July 2012, Small Fry is available as a digital download on Amazon Video and iTunes. The short was released on November 13, 2012, on the DVD and Blu-ray of Pixar Short Films Collection, Volume 2. It is also on the Toy Story of Terror! Blu-ray, released on August 19, 2014. References External links * * * Category:2011 films Category:2011 computer-animated films Category:2010s American animated films Category:2010s animated short films Category:American films Category:Films scored by Henry Jackman Category:Films directed by Angus MacLane Category:Pixar short films Category:Screenplays by John Lasseter Category:Toy Story